Solid state lighting arrays are used for a number of lighting applications. For example, solid state lighting panels including arrays of solid state light emitting devices have been used as direct illumination sources, for example, in architectural and/or accent lighting. A solid state light emitting device may include, for example, a packaged light emitting device including one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs). The LEDs may include, for example, inorganic LEDs that include semiconductor layers forming p-n junctions and/or organic LEDs (OLEDs) that include organic light emission layers.
In illumination applications, it is often desirable to calibrate a lighting source such that it produces a particular color and/or intensity. It may also be desirable to calibrate a lighting source to respond in a particular manner to environmental control inputs, such as temperature, and user control inputs, such as dimming inputs.
One technique to tune the color point of a lighting fixture is described in commonly assigned United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0160363, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The '363 application describes a system in which phosphor converted LEDs and red LEDs are combined to provide white light. The ratio of the various mixed colors of the LEDs is set at the time of manufacture by measuring the output of the light and then adjusting string currents to reach a desired color point. The current levels that achieve the desired color point are then fixed for the particular lighting device.
Some conventional lighting devices are calibrated, for example, using test fixtures designed to communicate with control circuits in lighting devices. Such a test fixture may be connected to a lighting device under test using a connector or other mechanical access port, such as contact pads designed to be contacted by “pogo pins” or similar conductors. Accordingly, providing a calibration capability in a lighting device can be cumbersome and incur additional cost.